


Poem: Raven's Choice

by nebroadwe



Series: BoPverse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mixed blessing, being the favored of a trickster god ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: Raven's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16041) by Crackbunny Syndrome. 



> This poem refers to a scene in Crackbunny Syndrome's post-series AU novel _Balance of Power_ in which Ed discovers that he's attracted the favorable attention of a raven ... and possibly also the favorable attention of Raven, a trickster figure in the folklore of several Native American peoples. This could be a good thing or a bad thing, but it's definitely an _interesting_ thing ...

 

Every raven knows Raven, thief  
And trickster -- _is_ Raven, sometimes:  
Gods know not knowing's a relief;  
Want's simpler:  food, sex, shiny dimes --  
Fly, roost, wait for it --

_For what?  
_

_Wait ...  
_

Till want's darling comes walking by,  
Plastic toggles bobbing like bait  
In sun-bright hair.  Claw free the tie;  
Dodge the steel fingers' counterclaim.  
No matter how cheap or tiny,  
What's his he'll hold, come wind, come rain.

That's why Raven  
 _sees you,_  
 _wants you,_  
 _hunts you,_  
 _dogs you_

\-- you're so _shiny._

 


End file.
